Light sources such as filament or fluorescent lamps are commonly used in enclosures such as refrigerators. These lamps have many shortcomings. For example they are quite bulky, have high energy consumption, low brightness, non-uniform light distribution including having shadow areas and generate heat. The use of LEDs ameliorates some of these problems. Although LEDs solve heating problems, they still have disadvantages such as brightness on the front, side light-leaking, structural complexity and cost.